Naruto:Dawn Of The Black Bat
by Truth Of The Lost Mortal
Summary: Escaping Konoha,Naruto takes a cargo ship to Gotham before stealing Jason Todd's 'Batman' suit.Afterwards,he flees Gotham to Jump City and meets the Hive Three.With this new Anti-Hero,'The Black Bat',how will the Titans fair?NarutoxJinx
1. Prologue:Betrayal Of A Hero

Disclaimer:For those of you with weak hearts!

Dark SofK:Bow down and-

Swordsman of Kronos:Really?You're still going on about that movie?

Inner Hollow:You're still going on about Batman:Under The Red Hood!

SofK:BECAUSE IT IS FUCKING AWSOME!

Inner Personality:...

Split Personality:Yeah,you're all,oh I don't know,what's the word I'm looking for...hmmm...oh yeah,**wierd!**

SofK:Mah,mah,quite!

Inner Personality:...He told you!

Inner Hollow:Mmm-hmmm!

Dark SofK:That's what you get bastard!

Split Personality:...love you guys too...

Note:This Chapter Is Naruto remembering it with him having a bit of dialog in between a few of the paragrahs.

Prologue:Betrayal Of A Hero

_They say us Jinchuriki should fall in line,they say we should bow down too those weaker than us,that we should allow them to walk over us,and forfeit our entire lives for the ungrateful,tortures village that would have rather killed us the day we were born then have us alive at this moment._

Naruto rushed through the Forest of Konohagakure as a team of Konoha ninja followed closely behind. He cursed under his breath,having hoped to get a farther head start from the village.

Jumping into the air,his white fourth Hokage like cloak with black flames on his started flapping in the wind as he sent a barrage of poisoned Senbon at the team.

_But I refused to bow down to anyone.I refused to be used as a stepping stone for someone who would never catch up to me,but as Konoha is as blind as the entire world,only seeing what they want,I bid my time and played my part until no one could beat me._

He smirked in satisfaction and continued his track as it halted the ninja for a moment,long enough for him to get to his destination. The dark orange headed ninja,having altered it with the Kyuubi's chakra in honor of Pein,sat on a gigantic stone head as the team of Konoha ninja broke through the tree line,"Naruto!"

_Pein...**he** was the only one,besides myself,who could actually **see** the line between good and evil while everyone else...well they're just lost in an endless shade of gray,seeing and believing what they want to as we saw and believed what was forced upon us,seeing past their evil lies that they said was for the greater good._

"So you _finally _made it?Well,just to be fair...you _did_ make it here _far_ before I thought you would!"

"What are you doing Naruto!We found Hinata this morning!She said you _abandoned _the village!"

"That's right.I did. And now,to prove just how much I hate that hell hole,and _all_ of you in it,I'm going to _handicap_ you lot right...about..._NOW!_"And with that he drew his hand made Kris Knife(Think Jason Todd's Red Hood Knife...from the comics)

_I mean sure,at first when I was small,and my 'Jiji' was feeding me those lies,I believed them. But as I got older I stopped believing just like people stop believing in little fairy tales as they become old. And as I got older I learned things from spying on people. One of those things being forgery. And through that knowledge, unknowingly lent to me from someone who hated my guts,I forged a very special knife before I tested it out on him._

The Konoha ninja's eyes widened. They had never seen a weapon quite like _that_ before."So... Kakashi, Sasuke,Sakura,Neji,Lee,Tenten,Ino...Do you want to know what makes this knife so _special_?Even is you survive it,you will _never_ heal back properly!Sure,if I cut your hand off,maybe,just maybe Tsunade can heal it back on...but it will never heal back properly. You wouldn't _ever_ be able to use that hand again!

Which is why,we settle things here and now. And trust me,even if you all survive and I do as well there will _not _be a 'Next Time'...Now...come Konoha ninja...come so I can show you true..._PEIN!_"

_And since that day,I have always dreamed of taking my Kris knife to a Konoha ninja,no matter what their rank. No matter if they were Anbu,Jounin,Chunin,Genin,hell I didn't even care if it was a ninja academy student or the damn Hokage him/herself.I just wanted to see them try to continue their career, try to continue being a ninja after I had permanently injured them. But more then that,I've always wanted to see them beg as I ended their life with it!_

Naruto jumped forwards with his knife and attacked the team,Rock Lee was the first to be attacked. Naruto swiped at the boy,landing a major cut on his chest before he swung backwards,only to have Ino duck underneath the Kris nife. He didn't seem to care as he kicked the girl in her face and Sasuke attacked from behind,but Naruto jumped into the air and preformed a double backflip before landing behind them.

Swinging the knife,he gashed Kakashi's back,straight through the red spiral on the back of his Jounin vest before kicking him away. Sasuke acted in speed,unsheathing his Kusangi Sword given to him by Orochimaru."I'm shocked Sasuke!Trying to kill me again!"Naruto cried out in fake hurt before laughing at him.

"You saved me from this path Naruto!You pulled me from it after I had already taken it!You saved me from being executed!Now I'm returning the favor!"Swinging the sword,Naruto caught Sasuke's hand much like Sai had the first time Team Seven had encountered Sasuke again. Neji and Tenten rushed to save the Raven haired boy as Naruto unsealed a scroll,sending an endless barrage of Kunai at them,forcing Neji to preform his Spiraling protection technique(Not sure what it's called...)

_I planned for years to kill the traitorous bastards I called 'friends'!I trained myself to exhaustion,spilled as much of my blood as humanly possible!fought to stay alive!I survived!All so I could get my revenge for the names people called me like 'Demon','Satan Child','The disease of Konoha',all of those and more!I survived the trials of my life for my Revenge for the lies the people in my village told me in cowardice!But most of all,I survived so I could have my revenge for all the beatings!The beatings that scarred me forever,mentally and emotionally!_

Naruto grinned before lifting the knife into the air as an insane glint entered his eyes."I'm sure you remember that wonderful speech about my Kris knife here,about how,even if it is healed by Tsunade herself,a hand that has been disconnected from the body by this knife will never work again,right?Well, I'm about to prove it!Here,and now!"

All of the Konoha ninja watched on in shock as Naruto brought the knife down to sever his best friend's sword hand from his arm. Though Sasuke pulled away in time for the knife to only give a small amount of damage. Sasuke still screamed in pain before Naruto slashed his left eye,creating a scar effect,much like Kakashi's,and making the eye useless at the moment as he had pulled back again,keeping it from being permanently damaged.

Smiling in satisfaction though,Naruto kicked Sasuke away from him as Neji finished blocking the Kunai before he and Tenten rushed Naruto. Naruto waited for them patiently with a bored look on his face. And then...they struck as Naruto fought back. Tenten threw weapons at Naruto,which he Blocked with his Kris knife,as he also tried to evade Neji's Jyuuken strikes at the same time.

_And this was the day I decided I no longer needed the leaf. This was the day I decided that I no longer needed to play the fool in everyone's stupid little games ...was the day I decided that,if the leaf had wanted me to be a monster,a demon that would kill them at a moments notice,if all they viewed me as was,was their weapon to get their little suicide missions done,well then I would show them their monster,I would become their demon. And there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it!_

But Naruto could only hold out so long as Lee finally joined the the fight. Soon Naruto started taking a multitude of damage. Suddenly,a large,black,rectangle like object protruded from the ground,before sending out a poison that stunned Lee into unconciousness

Neji and Tenten stopped their assaults in shock as they stared at the suddenly unconciuose body of their teammate. Naruto smirked darkly before he muttered,"...Boom..."his body expanded quickly before it exploded,sending poison into the immediate area around him,which Neji and Tenten were in. As they breathed in the poison,it quickly entered their bodies,and expanded,sending their bodies into a death like state,much like how Haku had done to Zabuza Mommochi,making them useless .

Another Naruto broke through the tree line before throwing his Kris knife at at Kakashi,who had his back turned to him,hitting it in the center of where the red spiral used to be and the center of the gash from earlier. Naruto smiled darkly again before reaching into his back pouch and pulling out a pair of wind chakra blades like Asuma Sarutobi used to use,though the blades of these were exactly like his Kris knife.

"bullseye!"Naruto called as Sakura and Ino turned and gasped in shock as they watched Kakashi bleed,blood spilling from his mouth and staining his black mask as he lost conciousness.

_I'm not their puppet anymore,and now that I think about it,I never was!I am their nightmare!Their Boogeyman!The man who waits for the day where he can watch them struggle as they claw the ground to get away as he descends upon them and send them to the next life where they will burn in hell for all of the acts of treason they have preformed!For all of the people they have cheated and then beaten!For the men,women and children they have killed!And for that little naive boy they used to torture and test his sanity!All of the people they have driven to insanity!Yes,they will all Burn...in...**hell!**_

"Who's next?"Naruto questioned them as they both charged. But as they got closer,Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a presence behind and rolling away from the spot he was at,he was surprised to see the almost right handless and almost left eyeless Sasuke. Naruto gasped. He ...he had the Raijin.

"You're coming back to the village Naruto!Even if we _both_ have to break each other's bones!"Naruto stared directly into Sasuke's eyes...er...eye,showing he was completely serious.

"Well then,come on Sasuke,so I can break your bones and keep my promise from the last time we fought at The Valley Of The End!"Sasuke glared at Naruto before charging,which Naruto responded to in kind.

But,as they got close to each other,Naruto slashed Sasuke's already hurt right arm making Sasuke drop down onto his knees and scream in pain. Naruto frowned,this wasn't feeling as great as great as he thought it would. His revenge didn't feel right...

_I entered a state I had never been in before that was as if I was watching my body go and do something that I had said I wanted to do my whole life,yet I didn't want to anymore. Atleast not like this that!But it was too late to go back.I hadn't done the multitude of damage I had planned in my head,but I had done enough to get myself executed...No...going back to the village...it was definatley not an option anymore._

Ino charged Naruto again as he narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't win with all three of them always alternating his attention. He backflipped over Sasuke before rushing to charge Ino. But, before they could clash,Sasuke jumped up,his shoulder meeting Naruto's chin before he rolled away and grabbed both his Kusangi and the Raijin No Ken.

Naruto growled as he wiped away the small amount of blood that dribbled down his chin before looking to where he had dropped his Knuckle Kris. He frowned in displeasure. It was too far for him to get them without being decapitated. He looked around for his Kris Knife and found it by Kakashi's downed form,Sakura having pulled it out before trying to heal him.

Naruto knew that they couldn't do anything for Lee,Neji or Tenten because it was just knockout gas,but she could heal Kakashi to where he just had a scar on his back. He snarled at Sasuke as he called out to him,"Pick your weapon Naruto!"

"So that's how you want it?You want a weapon fight?Fine!But you should be careful what you want Sasuke!"Naruto called back as he took a scroll out of the same pouch he had drew his Knuckle Krises from. He bit his thumb before spreading his blood over the blood seal on it.

The result was a loud poof as Sasuke gasped at what came out. Two swords. The handle to one was pure white and in the shape of a cross with wings spreading out from the sides of it. The bottom of the cross extended down into a hand that appeared to have a gown arm hole pooling around it and a bracelet with a Halo and cross on the wrist holding a 'Ying-Yang' Symbol.

The other sword's hilt was pure black extending straight downwards into a demonic clawed hand with the Kanji for crimson carved into it with red on it's wrist. It also was holding the same 'Ying-Yang' symbol. But besides the 'Ying-Yang' symbol,the most important thing about the sword that was exactly the same as the other was that the blades were exactly the same as Naruto's Kris Knife and Knuckle Kris Knifes.

Sasuke gulped as he thought to himself,'I felt the Kris Knife and the Knuckle Kris Knife,they both can permanently end someone's career _if_ they don't kill you!If he gets me with those!Then...that's it!I'll be done!I'll-"

"Going back on your word again Sasuke?I thought you were going to break every bone in my body!But you're not going to are you Sasuke?"Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"You're coming with us Naruto!"

"It'll have to be over my dead body instead of my broken one then Sasuke!"No more words were exchanged between them as they attacked.

_That day I showed them, evenif I hadn't wanted to anymore,I showed them,that I didn't need them!That I was better!That I had always **been** better!And that none of them had any chances of catching up to someone like me!I proved,that **no one** should **ever** underestimate the name:Uzumaki,Naruto!_

Naruto's and Sasuke's swords clashed,surprising Sasuke that his Kusangi hadn't faded through the sword."What-"Naruto cut him off by laughing.

"All of my Kris weapons are special. I mean,sure ,your sword is special in its own right,but mine's more special than yours!"Naruto exclaimed,almost speaking Sasuke's exact speech from The Valley Of The End 4 years ago.

"_My_ Kris weapons,"Naruto continued his explanation,"Is made from a very special metal!This metal was made to be the counter part of The Kusangi!It turns the Kusangi into nothing but a regular sword!And don't even try trying to electrocute me with the Raijin!

I placed my blood and chakra into the blades,therefore they only chakra that will channel through the sword is my Chakra,and I am the only one who can use their special abilities!"

"Special...abilities?"Sasuke asked in shock. What else could the two swords possibly do?

"That's right,Angel,the white one,produces white lightning. Demon ,the black one of course,produces black flames!"Sasuke's eyes widened .

"Amertarasu-"

"No,but just as deadly."Sasuke broke the sword stand-off,before charging back and aimed for Naruto's right arm,but was blocked by Angel as Naruto tried to Decapitate him with Demon. Sasuke ducked under the sword and rolled away,once again losing his Kasangi in the process.

Naruto applied a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra to his right foot before he stomped on the blade,shattering it into millions of pieces. him. Sasuke snarled at Naruto.'Damn it!How did Naruto get so strong!Was...was he always holding back?Were we that blind not to see-'

"What're you thinking about Sasuke?"Naruto called out to him. Sasuke narrowed his eye as it became a piercing red with three comas in it. Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"That old thing?Pfft..."Naruto relaxed his stance before going into a completely different stance,completely relaxed,as the real Naruto and next movement became the real Naruto and hundreds of movements he could possibly take.

Sasuke snarled again and mumbled something under his breathe before deactivating the sharingan. Naruto smirked darkly at his Sasuke before swinging his swords with a purpose,he pointed angel to the skies and Demon to the ground.

_That day,Sasuke looked to 'break every bone in my body' so he could take me back to that Hellhole. He looked to not only break me physically by beating me in battle,but also breaking me mentally by dragging me back to that traitorous village that had been filled with the people that had tortured me so many times. But his plan had one small problem that day.**He** didn't break **me**...**I **broke **him**!_

"Fire Style:Flames of the defensive Abyss!"Sasuke tried to move out of the way of the black flames that sprouted from the ground,dropping Raijin in the process,before finding out that the flames followed him and kept him trapped in a hellish circle.

Naruto,noticing the two Konuichi taking care of Kakashi so close together,proceeded to call out,"Lightning Style:Heavenly cross of protection!"A cross formed underneath the girls and Kakashi,them being in the middle,before it spread out. Suddenly ,Lightning shot from the sky and surrounded the cross in a diamond shape,thus preventing them from escaping,much like the black flames were doing to Sasuke.

Naruto smiled in satisfaction before unsealing Angel and Demon's scabbards and slinging them onto his back. He quickly sheathed them before finding his Knuckle Kris Knifes and returning them to their pouch and his Kris Knife,which it went to its place on his right hip.

Walking over near Sasuke,he bent down and picked up the Raijin No Ken."I think for all of my efforts,"Naruto stated,"I'll be taking this. Now ,when backup gets here,you'll need Jiraiya to use his Rasengan to blow these flames away as it's the only thing that can put these out.

And the lightning...well you'll be needing to wake Kakashi up for they only responds to the _raikiri_ and sense you only know the watered down version,_Chidori_,well,you see where this is all going...right?"

With that Naruto spun on his heels and shot off into the trees of the forest leading away from the village of Konohagakure."_**NARUTO!**_"Sasuke cried in rage as he tried to find a way past the black flames of the Abyss.

A short way aways,Naruto stopped for a moment before frowning.'I'm sorry.'He thought.'But this is how it has to be. You guys have great lives.'While thinking,Naruto took off Into the trees.'I mean,Sakura,you're Tsunade's apprentice! You're admired and revered all over!

Neji,you're a branch house by blood that has the most potential _ever_!Tenten,you've acomplished your dream of wanting to prove that the Kunoichi aren't weak. And Lee ,you and Maito guy are two of the greatest Taijutsu users in history.

Ino,you're on your way to being the greatest Anbu Yamanaka. And Kakashi-Sensei...you're what all ninjas aspire to be You're what we all want to be like...in battle anyway...You're a romodel to everyone around you,even if they won't admit it.

Me?I'm the village's scapegoat,the one who takes the blame for for everything. Sasuke defecting,they blamed it on me. The retrieval mission failure,they blamed it on me,Sound attacking,they blamed _that_ on me too.I'm sorry things turned out as they did but...this is how it has to be...'as he thought this,a single tear escaped his eye.

He had wanted to get away from that Hellhole alright...but not at the cost of hurting his friends like he had. Especially Kakashi. He almost _killed_ him!And he would have had it not been for Sakura. Naruto was glad he was alive,even if it put his escape at risk.

~Back at the Battle Grounds~

A team of highly trained anbu ninja dropped from the trees onto the ground and looked around at the carnage caused by Uzumaki,Naruto."...Damn!"

"How the _fuck_ did _one_ kid do _all of this_ to_ six _ninja!"

"I don't know...But Tsunade-Sama and Jiraiya-Sama aren't going to like this...not...one...bit..."

"They might not,but the civilains will probably throw a fucking **parade!**"

"Tsunade-Sama will probably slaughter them if they do!"

"Come on you slackers!These Shinobi are _injured_!We do _not_ have time to have a nice friendly chat!Now get to work!"

"Hai Taicho!"

"Yes sir!"

"Hai!"

~Cargo Ship heading across the 'Void',Destination:Gotham City~

A man of average height with brown hair,an eyepatch over his left eye and a green eye looked around the deck wearily before he began heading to the steering wheel of the boat. Suddenly there was a 'thump' on the boat as someone talked.

"Hello."The man swung around and almost had a heart attack as he saw an orange headed,blue eyed blond wearing a black jumpsuit and a white cloak with black flames. But what scared him the most was the knife at his hip and the swords on his back.

"W-what do you want!"

"You're going across the 'Void'...right?"

"Hai."Naruto smiled before pulling a bag of coins out of his back pouch before throwing it at the feet of the man.

"Just let me hide out in the cockpit till we get to your destination and I don't have to kill you and take the boat. Do you have any objections about that?"

"A-Aie."The captain stuttered out.

"Good!"With that,Naruto quickly ran and hid in the cockpit as the Captain began steering the boat.

_The village of Konoha may or may not have sent a back up team,they may not. If they did,I don't know,because if they **did** they never caught the boat,but more importantly,they never caught **me**.After I boarded the boat,four short days later,I arrived at Gotham. There,I began hearing all of these **heroic** tales about 'The Batman'.So everynight,I searched for him,only catching glimpses of him,most of those times of hi riding his Batcycle. And then,I finally had a stroke of luck._

~Gotham City,One Month After the arrival of Uzumaki,Naruto~

Naruto sat,perched in the shadows as he watched Batman bring down Penguine before tying him to a light pole and returning to his Batcycle before driving away. Naruto narrowed his eyes before pumping chakra into his legs and feet and shooting off across the rooftops.

Naruto followed the Batcycle closely,but far enough away that Batman wouldn't see him. The, suddenly, they came upon a secret entrance. Naruto's eyes widened as he made a mad dash for the entrance before ducking and rolling,barely making it into the entrance.

He sat back against the secret entrance opening,panting as he he did. He wouldn't do what he had planned right now,he would be decimated if he did. After all he had seen Batman fight enough times to know he had _no_ chance without his Kris weapons,but he had,had to leave those behind as Batman's eyes were much better trained than a ninjas.

A few hours later,Naruto began his track up the long narrow secret road. At the end of it,he was rewarded with the sight of a cave filled with suits,armors,weapons,a computer,the Batcycle,The Batcar and...bats...Walking around,he began looking at all of the suits of villains and heroed. After all,he only had one chance at this,and he wanted the suit that fit him the most.

Stopping at a containment tube with a plaque labeling it 'Jason Todd,Red Hood',he started applying chakra to his right index finger's nail before lowering it to the keyhole. He almost inserted it to open the containment tube,but he noticed another suit out of the corner of his right eye.

He smirked as he picked himself up and walked to the suit. It was a black and gray Batman suit with two short ears,red eyes instead of the usually white eyes,at the shoulders of the cape,two 'spikes' came up on each side,a metal mouth plate with breathing holes and a gray utility. It was labeled 'Jason Todd,Batman' on the plaque,but the engraved word of 'Batman' had a huge gash mark,intentionally put there.

Naruto got down on one knee before applying chakra to his index finger nail again. He slowly slid his finger into the keyhole keeping the suit contained before snatching his finger to the side,causing a satisfying 'Click'.There was a slow and quite 'Woosh' as the containment tube was lifted up.

Naruto removed the suit from its resting place before slipping out of his clothes and slipping it on. He found it particularly satisfying that the metal plate kept his mouth hidden from view. He quickly formed a Rasengan in his right hand before slowly scrapping off the 'Jason Todd,Batman' with it before he took a Batarang from the utility belt on the suit and engraved '? ? ?,The Black Bat' on the plaque.

Looking around,he realized he had to get out of the cave fast before the _real_ batman came back. Seeing the BatCycle,he nodded. He had caught enough glimpses of the Batman on it to know how to turn it on and operate it. Looking down at his clothes,he frowned. Naruto couldn't have Batman getting his DNA Reaching into one of the pouches on the belt,he produced a match.

Striking it on the bottom of his boot,he dropped it on the clothes before rushing to the Batcycle and jumping onto the seat and turning the Batcycle on.

~Upstairs~

Bruce Wayne's eyes snapped open as he heard tires pealing out in the Batcave,before the smell of smoke assaulted his nose. Jumping out of his bed,he rushed out into his hallway and to the secret entrance from his house to the Batcave,followed closely by Alfred.

Bruce raced down the stairs and found something on fire,he couldn't tell what it was as it had burned quick. He immediately stamped the fire out with his foot before looking at the containment tube the fire had been in front of. His eyes narrowed as he found it empty.

Noticing the engraving had been changed he kneeled down and read,"? ? ?,The Black Bat.'Looking around the cave for anymore clues,he saw that the Batcycle had been stolen. Bruce jumped to his feet before letting a scowl take over his features as he mumbled something unintelligable under his breath.

Turning away from the scene that caused the man to experience rage unlike ever before,he walked to the BatComputer."Will you be working late again tonight,sir?"Alfred asked.

"Yes."Bruce ground out in reply.

_That night I did something Unimagible.I stole something important to The Batman right out from under his nose. But after that,I had to flee Gotham. It was much like if I had stayed in the elemental countries,Konoha would have hunted me to no end,and if I had stayed in Gotham after **stealing** a Batman suit **and** the Batcycle,**Batman** would hunt me to no end. And one Batman was worse then **any** amount of Konoha ninja!So I ventured away from Gotham on my stolen Batcycle._

~Jump City,2 weeks after the theft of Jason Todd's 'Batman' suit~

Jinx,Gizmo and Mammoth sat in a Hive secret base of Jump city panting. It was around 10:00 P.M and they had just pulled off a major heist and even got away from the **Teen Titans!**"We should be put in the Super villains Hall of Fame!"Gizmo cried out.

"I know!I'd just _**love**_ to see anyone who's _**ever**_ done something better than _**this!**_"Mammoth replied.

"Will you two be quite!"Jinx snapped."Do you want the Titans to find us?"

"Please,those Snot Faces couldn't catch us even if they had _Batman _with them they wouldn't be able to find us!As a matter of fact,_no one can find us!"_

"Oh,I doubt that."Looking up,the Hive Three almost had heart attacks. There ,standing in the rafters of one of their most secretive hideouts was...

"Hello."

"The Batman!"

_This was when I,Konoha's greatest failure,abandoned them. This is when I,Konoha's greatest hero betrayed them and left the village to rot In its lies and hate. This is the Dawn of The Black Bat,Naruto Uzumaki!_

Swordsman Of Kronos:I'm done...

Dark SofK:It isn't as long as you said you would make it.

SofK:I'VE BEEN WRITING FOR HOURS!

Inner Hollow:WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!

Inner Personality:I AGREE!AND I BROKE THE TELEVISION!

Inner Hollow:_WHAT!_

Dark SofK:**WHAT!**

SofK:_**WHAT!I'LL KILL YOU!**_

Split Personality:I repeat..._**YOU ARE ALL WIERD!**_


	2. Chapter 1:Shadow Of A Bat

Disclaimer:_Why_ do we have to do this?

Dark SofK:Because **they**...said we had to.

Swordsman of Kronos:But I mean seriously,this is stupid.I mean,we wouldn't be on a _website_ called _Fanfiction_.net if we actually _owned_ **any** of this!

Inner Hollow:Remember the last time you didn't...?

SofK:Yeah...

Inner Personality:What happened!We didn't exsist yet!

SofK:..._they_ came...

Split Personality:Who did?

SofK:...The...THE LAWYERS!THERE WERE SO MANY BRIEFCASES!I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES!

Inner Personality:...oh...so _that's_ what those are about...

Split Personality:..._WIERD!_

Chapter 1:Shadow Of A Bat

Naruto stared down at the three from behind his mask."Actually-"Naruto never got to explain as Jinx fired off her Hexbolts(Are those what those are?)which hit the cables holding the rafters up. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he jumped off of the rafters just as they fell.

As he flew through the air,Mammoth jumped to meet Naruto's abdomen with his sholder. But instead ,Naruto Grabbed his shoulder with his right hand and spun over him,before using his strength and momentum to bring himself down,kneeing Mammoth in the middle of his back,sending him flying forwards.

Gizmo was the last to act as he shot a rocket at 'Batman'(Notice the Two ' ').Naruto,responding in kind,jumped the rocket before rushing Gizmo as the rocket revealed itself to be a heat seeker. Naruto paid no head to it as he and Gizmo rushed each other.

But at the last second,Naruto spun around Gizmo,allowing the rocket to take his place in meeting head on with him. He had no time to rest though as Mammoth charged him again. As the two powerhouses faced off against each other,Jinx took the time to analyze the 'Batman'.

He wore a Black and Gray Batman suit. His mask had short ears and _red_ eyes instead of white. And she couldn't see any part of his face because he had a metal breather. His cape came up into two spikes on each shoulder. His utility belt wasn't yellow like she had been told it was,it was gray. And hanging dangerously on the back of it were two Knuckle knives that had the blade shaped just like a Kris knife that hung from his belt.

And on his back were two swords,both of which also appeared to have Kris blades,though she couldn't really tell through their scabbards and a Bo staff with a Kris blade on each end over the swords.'Something's not right here...'Jinx thought in confusion.'Aren't his ears supposed to be longer?Why does his eyes look _evil_ ?Why does he have a metal breather?And Brother Blood told me Batman didn't believe in killing or crippling his opponents!No,something's definitely wrong here!"

She was jolted from her thoughts suddenly as she heard Mammoth cry out in pain. Her eyes widened as she realized The 'Batman' had cut him with the Kris knife. Firing another Hexbolt at a string holding dozens of metal plumbing pipes above the lair,the rope molded and dried out like it had been in the rain for a long time before being put in heat for the same amount of time.

Then...it snapped,sending the pipes crashing down upon the 'Batman' and pulling Mammoth out of harms way."Mammoth!"She called to head snapped to her."Hold him!"He nodded before picking up the 'Batman' and bear hugging him with Naruto's back against his chest where Jinx could look Naruto right in his masked face.

Suddenly Gizmo jumped into Naruto's face."Not so tough now are you snot brain!I should smack that stupid breather off of your face and-"

"That's fuuny. Because just a minute ago you were flying through the air screaming for help,even though it was your _own_ rocket,and I was fighting the guy bear hugging me right now-"Naruto was cut off as Mammoth squeezed his tighter."Fuck!"

"Shut up!"Jinx snapped."Just what the hell are _you _doing here!This is _not _your turf!"

"I'm not answering anything Hex girl. And if anyone's going to be asking _stupid_ questions,well it's going to be me,okay?"

"Hey,we're the guys in charge here butt sniffer!"

"Really?"Naruto questioned raising an eyebrow under his maske before he kicked himself off of the ground,kicking Gizmo in his jaw and sending him a few feet away and using the surprise and weight of himself to make Mammoth fall on his back before rolling backwards(And over Mammoth's face)."Because I thought I was in perfect control of the situation!"With that,he drew his Kris knife from his right hip.

"Now...who wants to test me?"

"THAT'S IT YOU SNOT BRAIN!I'M FINISHED PLAYING AROUND!"Jinx watched as Gizmo tried,stupidly,to attack the 'Batman',as those metal spider like legs came from the pack on his back. But the 'Batman' simply grabbed his shiny,bald head before picking him off of the ground,slicing his pack and then slapped two Batman Jet bombs(The things that send things _far _away)onto it,sending Gizmo rocketing through the roof.

Suddenly Mammoth tackled Naruto's back,sending him flying into the concrete wall. Jinx followed suit by firing two Hexbolts at him before engaging him in hand to hand comabat. Naruto dodged,ducked,blocked and weaved past her attempts to bash his skull in. But Mammoth once again tackled Naruto,this time sending him _through_ the wall.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath before reaching into his utility belt and produced something close to a Batarang,but it had two Kris blades on each side instead of the Bat like wings. Jinx couldn't see it,but she new the 'Batman' was smirking _darkly_ underneath his Breather which was...wierd...

Naruto threw the Krisarang as it flew through the air quickly,leaving Jinx and Mammoth almost no time to dodge before jumping back onto their feet. But what they didn't inticipate was for it to make a U-turn in the air and come flying back towards them.

Mammoth screamed in pain as the Krisarang cut his right bicep twice,once for each blade. As it approached Naruto,he easily caught it in his right hand in the middle,not even a scratch from it. He then slipped the weapon back into it pouch before charging the Duo.

Jinx jumped backwards as the 'Batman' spun on his left foot bringing his right foot up. Mammoth jerked back as quickly as possible as a Kris blade protruded from the sole of his boot. Mammoth's eyes widened.'What the hell is his Fetish for Kris blades? 'she thought to herself.

Naruto landed on his right foot,the blade going back to its resting place as he spun on his right foot and preformed the same Kris blade revealing technique with his left foot. Mammoth tried desperatley to get away from the Kris Blade crazed 'Batman'.

Jinx jumped forward to protect her teammate as she engaged the strange 'Batman' in a hand to hand battle. Jinx growled as he continued to play with her,dodging away from her as if she were a fly as his cape pooled around his feet(Sorry,had to add that!I love it when Batman's cape covers him and pools at his feet cause then you can't see anything but his face and eyes,and with the Breather,I figured it'd be scary as hell to only see those red eyes!).

Jinx preformed the same thing he had,spinning on her left foot and lashing out with her right,though, unlike the 'Batman',her attack hit,sending him and his breather flying in seperate directions."You know..."The 'Batman spoke to her as he caught her right hand,the metalic sound in his voice gone now that his breather wasn't on his face."That really hurt!"And with that,he pushed her backwards,sending her flying into Mammoth.

"Bastard!"Jinx called out to him.

"Like I haven't heard that one befor-"suddenly there was a lud 'woosh' as Gizmo rushed past the opening Mammoth had made with Naruto's Batman jets powering him screaming,"I'LL KILL YOU YOU BUTT SNIFFING,ARM PIT LICKING,SNOT BRAINED FLYING RAT!"Naruto's eyebrow twitched behind his mask.

"And surprisingly...I _haven't_ heard _that_ one before!"

Jinx just snorted at him as she flipped towards the 'Batman' before kicking him in his Abdomen."You've had a lot of good luck through this battle,but let's see how you do with a little bad luck!"With that,she blasted him in his face with one of her hexbolts. Naruto flew back as he crashed into a pyramid style stack of...bowling balls which fell onto the crown of Naruto's masked head.

"Ohh..."Naruto moaned as he stood back up to face the smirking girl."Just my _luck_.One of the most attractive girls I've ever met...and she gives me a headache!"Jinx scowled at his joke before she jumped towards him again and mammoth finally got his energy back from dodging all of the 'Batman's' Kris blades. He charged Naruto at the same time as Jinx.

Naruto smirked as he jumped back at the last moment they were both about to attack him,sending them both head first into each other,knocking Jinx backwards into a pile of pipes. Mammoth shook his head before charging him again.

Naruto sighed."You know,you give a _whole_ new meaning to the term,'You have a hard head'!"

"Keep on joking!"Mammoth called to him."You're not going to be a flying bat after I'm done with you though!Because I'm going to tear your wings off!"Naruto smirked as Mammoth tackled him sending him back into the wall before he exploded with a 'poof'.

"What the-"Mammoth's eyes widened as as giant shadow of a Bat appeared in front of him,caused by the effects of the lights and...Mammoth spun around only to be kicked in the face by the 'Batman' who was using his cape for the bat effect.

Mammoth flew into the same wall his clone had as Naruto's smirk showed on his breatherless face."I bet you that hurt you big over grown neanderthaw!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"Mammoth screamed in rage as Gizmo flew back past the wall again.

"LET ME HELP-SHIT!HERE WE GO AGAIN!"Naruto's brow twitched once again.

"When's that thing going to blow him the hell up!"Naruto asked himself with a scowl as Mammoth scratched his head in confusion for a moment as Naruto debated his question before he Charged the ticked off 'Batman'.

Naruto grunted in pain as Mammoth tackled him in his stomach,knocking his breath out. Mammoth followed up with an Uppercut,sending Naruto crashing through a table the Hive three had been keeping their stolen money on,sending it flying everywhere.

"Fuck..."Naruto muttered."Somebody get the tags on that fucking Bigfoot!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!"Mammoth screamed in rage as ran at the 'Batman' who was struggling to pick himself up from the shattered table. He grinned as his head almost met the Bat's stomach,only for him to roll out of the way as Mammoth's head rammed straight through the cement wall.

Naruto snarled before pulling the limp Mammoth out of the hole and throwing him on the ground. Sitting on his gigantic back,Naruto grabbed a fist full of Mammoth's hair before raising his head up and then slamming his head down,face first,into the concrete floor.

This continued for the better of Seven minutes and forty five seconds before jinx picked herself sighed as she realized she couldn't use her Hexbolts,less she would hit Mammoth as the 'Batman' seemed to almost be aware of _everything_ surrounding him.

Rushing forward,she kicked the 'Batman' in the back of his head.'Batman' seemed to straighten out for a moment before he went limp over the beaten Mammoth. Jinx pushed him off with a strong heave before she started nudging Mammoth."Mammoth!Mammoth,are you okay!Come on Mammoth,talk to me!Are you okay Mammoth!SAY SOMETHING YOU BIG DOPE!"

"...Damn grass stain...my sandwich... "

"...of course...he's always-"She never got to finish talking to herself as she was suddenly kicked a few feet away.

"Alright little girl!"Naruto called with a scowl and glare."I've tried as many times as I could not to hurt you,but you've pushed my buttons one..._**too many**_...TIMES!"With that he rushed forward and attacked the pink haired girl.

Jinx ducked under a right hand as 'Batman' flipped over her head and went for a leg sweep. Jinx jumped into the air and came down to land on his right leg,but he brought it up and kicked her in her chin sending her flying through the air. Jinx growled as she flipped in the air to keep from landing on her back.

But as she landed on her feet,she was kneed in the face before the 'Batman' before he caught her with a spinning heel kick to her right hip. Jinx growled again before lashing out with a right hand and busting his lip. Naruto responded in kind,busting her lip with his right hand as well.

Jinx scowled at him as she caught his left hand and Vice-Versa. Jinx spat her blood on the 'Batman's' masked face making him growl at her. NAruto pushed her backwards before spinning and tripping her legs out from under her.

Jinx kicked upwards,forcing Naruto away from her as she rolled away from him. Standing up she spat more blood at him,which landed on his 'Batman' suit."Who the hell do you think you are!"Jinx yelled at him.

"I tried to tell you that I was the-"

"Batman!I know!"

"You people don't listen well!"

"And you're completely insane!You come in here,blast Gizmo with his _own_ rocket and then those bat things of yours!Bash Mammoth's head in!What are you going to do to me!Cut my arm off with those Kris blades of yours!"

"You know you really _shouldn't_ stand in one spot and scream at someone..."

"And why not!"Gizmo and Naruto's bat jets suddenly burst from the ceiling,before crashing into Jinx. The jets exploded as it and Gizmo collided with her.

"...That's why..."Shaking his head,Naruto grabbed the two before dragging them close together and using some rope from his utility belt to tie Jinx and Gizmo away from them,he immediately went to his breather and picked it up before hurriedly snapping it back onto his face.

"I _always_ try to tell them,but do they _ever_ listen to me!_Noooo!_"

After wards,he walked over to the wall that Mammoth slammed him into before picking his Kris knife up from where he was forced to drop. Then ,he placed it back into its resting place on his right hip where it began dangling dangerously once again.

Jinx and Gizmo watched the 'Batman' with blurry eyes as he sat down on Mammoth's back(Like Deidara did Gaara(I hated that scene!)or Sasuke did that giant man when he was training under Orochimaru)before he glared dangerously at them from beneath his mask.

Mammoth grumbled and tried to pick himself up,only to have a hand yank his hair and make him stare at the the body that was causing the foreign weight on his back."Now that I have all of your attention,**I**.. **am**..._not_ _the_..._**BATMAN DAMNIT!**_"

"Oh yeah,then who are you!"Jinx questioned with a snarl.

"He...is The Black Bat."The three Hive members gasped as they heard the voice drift from the remaining rafters.

"Brother Blood!"They stammered out.

SofK:And a cliff hanger ,I know this chapter probably sucks but-

Split Personality:Probably?

Inner Personality:That was mean...but true!

Inner Hollow:He can take it!

Dark SofK:I agree

SofK:...I hate you all...


	3. Chapter 2:Bat Of The Hive

Disclaimer:Meh...

Inner Hollow:Meh...

Inner Personality:Meh...

Dark SofK:...Meh

Split Personality:..._**wierd!**_

Swordsman of Kronos:...if you say so

Split Personality:Oh,I say so!

Dark SofK:Shut your mouths!

Inner Personality:I have a headache!

Inner Hollow:WHO CARES!YOU BROKE THE TELEVISION!

SofK:*Sniff*

Dark SofK:SofK?

SofK:Too soon man...too soon!

**Important Note:**I have _no_ good ideas for this chapter and I'm actually just piecing this together from old stories I had from my old website. If you want to flame me for this chapter,go ahead,it most likely doesn't even make sense because I'm not even really trying on this chapter. Thank You For Your Time.

Chapter 2:The Bat Of The Hive

"...The Black Bat?"

"That's right."Came Naruto's metalic voice."Where were you Blood?You say I should join the Hive academy,and then three of your students attack me?Why didn't you step in before the fight was,oh I don't know...oh yeah... _over!_"

"It's a simple explanation really. You rushed ahead of me so fast that I felt no need to try to catch up to you for it would have been in vain. And for your second question,I figured that this fight would save me from scheduling an initiation fight later on to instate you."Naruto only narrowed his eyes at the man behind his mask before nodding.

"If you say so."

"Now,do you mind getting off of your fellow student and untying the others?"Blood asked him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto sighed before picking himself up and grabbing his Kris Knife. Walking towards the two tied up Hive members,he sliced the rope in half as the two jumped away from him.

Naruto turned to Mammoth before offering him a hand. Mammoth looked at it wearily before he accepted it,allowing the much smaller boy to lift him before he dusted himself off as Naruto allowed his cape to pool around him again."I expect you all to be at Hive Academy tomorrow for your classes."

Naruto nodded,though cursed Blood's name inside his head,before turning his back to the man and Hive members and walking away from them as Brother Blood disappeared back into the shadows,the Batcycle came crashing through the wall,almost making the Hive Three jump out of their skin,before it came to a stop by Naruto. He stared at it a moment before swinging one leg over it and taking off into the night.

~Next Day,Brother Blood's Office~

Brother Blood stared at his desk a moment before turning and staring at the Hive Three and Naruto."How do you three feel about stealing technology from a place that is _so gaurded _that it is said to be next to impossible to break into?"

"We're always up for it Brother Blood."Jinx replied as Gizmo turned and glared at Naruto.

"We don't know about _him_ though."

"Yeah."Mammoth added his two cents."Why are you even here?Brother Blood said _you three_ not _you four_!"

"I have already accepted Brother Blood's offer. We have already come up with a plan and know how to pull the heist off,all you have to do is follow my lead."

"No way in _hell_!"Gizmo yelled. Naruto glared at him from behind his mask before he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him off of the ground.

"You will if you want to work on the technology that the Fearsome Hand Of Four used to use!"

"...The Fearsome Hand Of Fear?"

"That' right! Now, meet me at the Wayne enterprises across town in fifteen minutes..."Naruto spoke to them from behind his breather as he walked from the office."...Or don't come at all!"

"...He wants us to be _there_ in fifteen minutes?"

"We better go now if we're going to make it."

~Wayne Enterprises,fifteen minutes later,Technology containment~

Jinx,Mammoth and Gizmo panted heavily as they arrived at the location marked by Naruto."You're late!"Came a voice from the rooftops as Naruto dropped from them.

"Well sorry Barf Face,but we all don't have stolen Batcycles like you!"

"I don't care,we have a schedule to keep. Now come on."The Hive Three followed Naruto as he cut down the side of two buildings before he jumped in the air,kicked himself off the left wall and to the rooftop of the right building. The Hive three stared on in shock. were they supposed to do that?

Suddenly they heard an unfamiliar voice scream."HEY,WHO ARE YOU!W...WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!GET AWAY-"a scream of pain soon followed before a body was thrown from the building. The three gasped as they saw it,thinking he was dead from the huge Kris knife mark on his chest. But the man moaned in pain,showing he was alive.

"What are you waiting for?"came Naruto's metalic voice from the rooftops again."Come on!"

"How the hell are we supposed to get up there!"Mammoth questioned with a furrowed brow. Naruto sighed before throwing a rope ladder down to them and securing it to roof. The Hive Three quickly climbed the ladder before looking around.

As they searched for any sign of a threat to their mission,Naruto kneeled down on his right knee before pulling out his Krisarang and cutting a hole in the sky light on the roof. After he had completed that,he shot a grappling gun into the building before he secured it to one of the handles on the sky light. Motioning for the Hive Three to follow him,Naruto used the Grappling line as a Zip line,sliding down into the building.

Naruto looked around the room from behind his mask,making sure no one was around before silently calling the three Hive students over."Gizmo."Naruto whispered to the boy.

"What Snot-fer-brains?"The small boy snapped at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him before he reached into his utility belt and produced a memory chip,a code breaker and two Memory adapters which sent memory from one thing,to another.

"Go down that hallway and find the room marked XXX. In the room,there should only be a computer in it with a spotlight around it. Everything else should be completely dark ,when you get into the room,Put the Memory Adapter marked A in the computer's first connection opening.

In the second connection opening place the Code Breaker in that,take the memory chip out of your pack and replace it with this one,and then take the Memory Adapter marked B and plug it into your pack. Then ,and _only_ then,Press the buttons CTRL,Shift.

A box should appear. Type in File:12-479-8564-RTHY-90-FHOF.A Code wall will appear. When that happens,use the Code Breaker to break it,and download the file onto the memory chip. Once you're done with that,find us so we can leave!Now go!"

Gizmo nodded before rushing down the hall with his Pack levitating him. Jinx sighed before leaning against the wall by the hall Gizmo had just rushed down. Naruto looked at the two remaining members of the Hive before silently walking backwards and blending into the shadows.

Once he knew the two weren't paying attention to him,he rushed down the opposite Hallway of Gizmo,a focused look on his face under his mask. At the end of the hallway,he came to a door being gaurded by two men.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath before slipping behind Them. He silently pulled his Kris Knife out of its resting place before sliding it around guard #1's neck before quickly slitting his throat. Gaurd #2 jumped back in surprise. "What the hell-"His sentence was cut short as Naruto through his Kris knife at him,where it connected right where the man's heart was. The orange haired masked boy sighed before grabbing the knife and walking to the doors.

"Access Code please."A computerized voice came from a pannel beside the door.

"...Access Code:2435..."

"Thank You."The door suddenly opened with a 'woosh' as Naruto walked through the doorway before looking around. He smiled behind his breather as he saw what was in the middle of the room. It was a computer,much like the one Gizmo should have been working on at that moment.

Naruto walked forwards quietly before taking out the same kind of items he had given Gizmo and a miniature computer(Think the thing that always told Bruce when something was happening in 'The Batman')Naruto quickly plugged the A Memory adapter and Code Breaker into the computer and replaced the memory chip in his miniature computer before plugging the B Memory adapter into it.

A box quickly came up on his MC that red Access Code Required. Naruto growled and muttered a few curses under his breath before punching in the code:DG-JT-TD-DW(For those of you who don't know the order of Robin,Dick Grayson,Jason Todd,Tim Drake,Damian Wayne is what those letters stand for...best I could come up with at the moment...)

The box disappeared before another popped up that read 'Welcome Bruce Wayne,What Would You Like To Do?'.Naruto quickly pressed CTRL,Shift as another box popped up that read 'Please Enter Your Desired Destination'.He sighed as he typed in File: 40-59-00-1063-224-BRTA. Once again a box popped up reading 'Access Code Required'.

"I hope whoever made Access codes are burning in hell right now!"Naruto grumbled as he pressed BM-R-BG-A. His efforts were rewarded with the sight of a Code Wall which the Code Breaker broke easily.

Naruto smiled as his real reward appeared on the Batman files of all Criminals and Heroes as well as Strengths Weaknesses,Bios,Affiliations,Criminal Records,Weapons,but most importantly,The Batman's experiments and successful weapons,Armors,Technology,Ect.

Nodding to himself,he quickly pressed the 'Download' button that appeared on his screen. Naruto waited patiently as it quickly downloaded. Smiling to himself again,he slipped his items back into his utility belt before closing the computer.'Well if the Hive Academy is going to use _me_ for _their _gain,_I_ might as well use _them_ for _my_ gai-'

His thoughts to himself were cut off as he heard someone scream,"TITANS GO!"From the room they had broken into as an alarm went off. Cursing himself for not staying focused on his mission,he rushed out of the room,only to find the hallway he had come down covered with lasers.

Naruto's eye twitched before he ran forward and jumped off the ground. Once his feet hit the right wall,he kicked off of it before backflipping over the first laser and landing on the left wall before preforming the same thing. Soon he landed on the ground,before he slid under one of the red lasers and frontflipped over the last laser,landing on the ground in front of it.

Naruto rushed away from the laser filled hall and into the main room to find Mammoth and Jinx fighting The Teen Titans. Je silently slipped into the rafter above the fight before jumping over the side of the iron railings.

~Below at the fight~

Cyborg aimed his Sonic Canon at Mammoth and prepared to fire it at the Jaggernaut before he saw the shadow of a giant bat appear in front of him. Swinging around to blast what was causing the shadow,he was kicked in the face by an evil looking 'Batman'.

'The Batman' jumped onto his right hand before he spun to the right and kicked Cyborg in his jaw,knocking him towards Mammoth who picked the Metal man up. Mammoth body slammed him into the concrete wall. Following up on the devastating blow,Naruto flew through the air and added chakra to his left leg as he kicked Cyborg in his chest,knocking him through the rest of the wall.

Naruto grunted in pain as he was suddenly tackled by a giant green Gorilla. Naruto growled as he jumped into the air and spun before kicking it in its head. The gorilla flew back a foot and stood up before shaking its head and turning into a Rhino.'Shit!'Naruto exclaimed in his head as he rolled to the side.

The Gorilla turned Rhino gave him no time to rest as he charged him. Naruto simply jumped into the air as it approached before landing on its two horns and jumping back into the air. But plan that he had formed in his head however,was halted as two green Starbolts blasted him from the air.

Naruto stood up and rushed the orange skinned girl that fired them but was cut off as a gigantic T-Rex tail swept him off of his feet and he was blasted with a Sonic Canon. This was _not_ turning out as he had hoped. Gritting his teeth in rage,he drew his two Kris swords before rushing the Cyborg and T-Rex. The T-Rex swung its tail at him again,but he reacted quickly and slashed it with Demon.

Beast Boy cried out in pain as he shifted from his T-Rex form into his regular form. Naruto wasted no time before jumping and kicking himself off of beast boy in a backflip as the boy flew a few feet back. During his flight through the air,he threw two Batman Jet Bombs that attached themselves to Cyborg's chest before blowing him sky high.

Naruto had no time to waste however as Starfire attacked him."How dare you hurt my friends you...you Arck Blarg Snaffer!"Naruto ducked and dodged the starbolts she threw at him in rage.

"Is that _all_ you can do!"Naruto called to Syarfire. She screamed in rage as she shot Starlasers from her eyes at the masked boy."Guess not..."Naruto muttered to himself as he produced and threw his Krisarang. But was blocked however by a black force shield.

Raven suddenly appeared from the ground as she began floating by Starfire."Surrender now and we will not have to hurt you!"Starfire called to Naruto. Said boy smirked underneath his mask as he ducked down and two Hexbolts went rocketing towards the two girls.

Naruto raised his gloved hand in the air as Jinx jumped before grabbing a hold of it. Naruto used his strength to give her more momentum as she was sent to dropkick the two heroines into a stack of chairs. Naruto once again smirked,but it soon disappeared from his masked face as Robin dropped down in front of him with wide...er...mask eyes.

"Batman!"The boy asked in confusion as he stared at Naruto and Vice-Versa. Naruto tilted his head to the side,creeping Robin out as it was Dark and all he could see after staring at the 'Batman' for minutes on end was his red eyes.

Naruto nodded but spun on his right foot and lashed out with his left,catching Robin off guard as his hidden Kris blade cut him across his chest. Robbin dropped to his knees and screamed in pain as Naruto finally replied,"No,but you were close.I'm The Black Bat!"With that,Naruto jumped into the air and landed on the back of Robin's head,sending it into the cement floor,before kicking off of him and landing on Beast Boy's Chest.

Naruto sighed as he looked around. Jinx was fighting Starfire,Raven was knocked out,laying in a pile of broke tables,Cyborg was wherever the hell his Batman Jet bombs took him,Mammoth was bear hugging Beast Boy and Robin...wait...where was Robin!

Naruto's eyes widened as he rolled away from his spot,just as a Bo-Staff came down upon it,being held by Robin. Naruto received an insane look in his eyes as he stared at the boy holding the Bo-Staff."So..._you_ use a Bo-staff too?"

"_Too_?"Naruto smirked darkly underneath his Breather before reaching over his shoulder and removing his Kris-Bo-Staff from his back.

"That's right Boy _Blunder_!Now,let's see who's a better Bo-Staff artist,shall we?The walking Traffic Light taught by the man I stole this suit from,or the Black Bat taught by the Sandaime Hokage!"

"The _what!_"Robing questioned with a confused look on his face.

Naruto sighed."Of Course you wouldn't know who he is!But that doesn't matter...come on Robin,let's fight!"

Robin nodded before they rushed forwards at the same time and met each other,Bo-Staff against Kris-Staff. They stayed in a dead lock for the better of two minutes before they pushed away and rushed forward again. Naruto swung the right side of his Kris-Staff only for Robin to duck it and jab him in his stomach. Naruto grunted before he shoved the middle of the Kris-Staff into Robin's face,knocking him backwards before he heel kicked the same spot with his right foot.

Robin growled and lashed out,nailing Naruto's right knee cap with his Bo-Staff before he swung it at Naruto's head. Naruto's eyes widened as he ducked and rolled away from the boy. Robin gave him no time to rest however as he rushed forward and struck out with his Bo-Staff. Narout however jumped into the air and landed on said staff before kicking Robin with his left foot.

Robin grunted in pain as Naruto back flipped off of his staff. Naruto rushed forward and swung his Kris-Staff at Robin. The metal just below the Kris blade on the left side met the black haired boys face before the metal under the right side followed suit.

Robin ducked under the third swing and spun in his crouched position,his Bo-Staff taking Naruto's legs out from underneath him. Naruto snarled in pain as his face met the cement floor. And he picked himself up,he staggered,which Robin took advantage of.

The Boy Wonder leapt through the air before bringing his metal Bo Staff down and cracking it across Naruto's face,knocking his breather off of his face. Naruto snarled as he spit a small amount of blood out of his mouth,which landed on Robin's face."That hurt you little bastard!And you're going to pay for it!"with that,he rushed forward and knocked Robin into the cement wall before bringing the center of his metal staff part of his Kris-Staff down and slammed it into Robin's face.

This resulted in Robin's head cracking back against the cement before bouncing forward back into the metal. Naruto continued his assault,mercilessly. And soon a pattern was formed. Right metal first,left metal second and center last,all of said blows sending Robin's head crashing into the cement and back into the staff.

Naruto grabbed the front of the battered boy's uniform before throwing him onto the floor. As the boy wonder remained laid out,Naruto jumped into the air,Front flipped and landed on Robin's chest,driving any air he had left out of his body. After wards,he jumped up and brought his knee down upon Robin's face.

Picking himself up Naruto looked around again,making sure his right foot was on Robin's chest so there wouldn't be anymore surprises from him as he picked his breather up off the ground. Mammoth was watching a downed Beast Boy like a Hawk,Starfire and Raven now laid side by side,and Jinx sat cross-legged staring at him much like Hinata used to with a small blush on her face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.'What's with all the girls and that look?I have _no_ idea what it means,I mean,they just stare at me with that look and...girls are so hard to figure out!'(Apparently,even _older_ he's dense)"Why are you looking at me like that?"Naruto questioned her as her blush flared up and she jerked her head away.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion.'O...okay?'Suddenly Gismo came flying into the room followed by tons of gaurds.

"I GOT IT!LET'S GO SNOT-FER-BRAINS!"Naruto's eyes widened at all of the men as he ran to his grappling hook line and jumped up before grabbing it. Soon he was zooming down the highway with Jinx on the back of his Batcycle,laughing his ass of behind his breather as Gizmo tried to fly beside him with Mammoth clinging to him.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY BUTT SNIFFER!"

~Hive Academy,Brother Blood's Office,Following Morning,7:00 A.M~

Mammoth sat sleeping in a chair in front of Brother Blood's desk as he drooled on a pissed off Gizmo while Jinx snuck glances at Naruto before fidgeting in her seat. Said caped ninja stood boredly as Brother Blood looked at them expectently,"Did the mission go as planned?"He asked Naruto.

Naruto,in reply,raised the Memory chip Gizmo used to Blood's face,"You tell us."Blood gave him the slightest of smile as he placed the memory chip into his computer and pulled open the Fearsome Hand Of Four Technology file.

"You four did very well together...so well infact,that I'm assigning you,Black Bat,to the Hive Three,now the Hive Four."

"WHAT!"Gizmo exclaimed."NO WAY!NOT THIS SNOT-FER-BRAINS!"

"ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZ...MY SANDWICH!"Mammoth exclaimed as he woke up for a brief second before falling to the floor and back asleep.

"..."Jinx continued to sneak glances at Naruto,surprised she could see his eyebrow twitching behind his mask.

"...Shit..."

SofK:I'm done,I still got nothing,sorry guys,but I don't really have anything for this chapter,and I needed a chapter for how Naruto became part of The Hive Three(Four,Five,Six,Seven)and...Like I said,I'm very sorry,but I used some of my old stories to piece this together. If you want to flame because it doesn't makes sense,well then,I don't blame you. Ja Ne for now.

Dark SofK:Ja Ne!

Inner Hollow:Ja Ne!

Inner Personality:Ja Ne!

Split Personality:Ja ne Ladies and GentleMen!


End file.
